Almost a Dewy Meadow
by blinnn
Summary: Blaine has pre-coitus jitters. Spoilers for The First Time. Rated M for MILD sexual content. One-shot.


_Author's note: This is pretty short, but it's not quite a drabble, so... anyway, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>"No, <em>no, <em>this is all wrong! This, _no_." Blaine was pacing back and forth, clenching and un-clenching his fists in frustration.

"Blaine, calm down." Kurt put his hands on Blaine's bare shoulders to stop him in his tracks.

Blaine's shoulders slumped instantly. He sighed, "I can't, Kurt. Nothing is right and I can't..." He trailed off, looking at the ground, unable to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice flowed smoothly, casually, with more confidence than he ever thought he'd have in this situation. "You're overreacting." His hands traveled slowly down Blaine's arms to clasp his hands within his own.

"Everything is supposed to be perfect and it's just... _not_." Blaine frowned, still refusing to look at Kurt's face.

"It _is_."

"It's _not_, Kurt. There are dirty clothes on the floor over there, there's homework scattered all over the place, there are no _candles _or flowers or _anything_ like that and-"

Soft lips met Blaine's own slightly chapped ones and he melted against the sensation. Kurt pressed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders to pull him closer. Blaine felt dizzy; weightless. Placing his hands unthinkingly on Kurt's warm, unclothed hips, he felt all worries leave him. When Kurt pulled back, he was thankful that he was holding his waist, otherwise he'd probably fall to the ground.

"It's _perfect_ because it's us. It doesn't matter where we are, what's surrounding us, or that you're not Taylor Lautner." Kurt smiled at his own joke and Blaine let out a soft chuckle, "All that matters is that we love each other and we are both ready to take this step." His eyes bore deeply into Blaine's and he noticed the same passion staring right back at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And they'd said it so many times before, but right now... right now it meant something so much more. It wasn't just a three-word phrase that they were supposed to say because that's what people do -not that it ever was for them. It had a much deeper meaning. No matter what, from then on, they were loved by one another. No matter the hurdles that the future held for them; if they broke up or stayed together forever...

They were loved.

Their lips met once again and the kiss was slow and sweet. Blaine walked them back to the bed, falling backward onto it and pulling Kurt with him. Hands roamed, feeling every expanse of flesh possible. "Perfect" Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips when they came up for air.

Blaine chuckled apprehensively, still a bit unsure that it could be classified as such. "_You're_ perfect." He said, because that was the only thing his mind could process.

Kurt hummed, flinging his leg over Blaine's lap so that he was straddling him, "_We're_ perfect." He smiled, leaning to rest his forehead against Blaine's. His skin thrummed and he could feel the heat of his boyfriend against him, the intensity clamming his skin. "And hey, we're sweaty, so it's almost like a dewy meadow."

"That's a great mood enhancer." Blaine joked, but craned his neck up to capture Kurt's lips in his own.

"I thought so, Mr. Lautner."

"_Please_ don't picture him while we're being intimate. I'm already insecure as it is, I don't need to compete with wolf-boy with washboard abs."

"Who needs Jacob when I've got Blaine Anderson?"

"My bite is far worse than my bark, I promise you."

"You may just have to demonstrate... I'm not sure I believe you."

Kurt giggled and Blaine placed wet kisses down Kurt's jaw until he reached a spot low enough on his collarbone that it wouldn't be seen by any of the high-collared shirts that Kurt wears so often. He licked the spot firmly before biting down, growling into his boyfriend's skin.

Pleasure shot through Kurt's body and he moaned low in his throat, his chest arching into the hold of Blaine's teeth.

Blaine started to suck on the area of skin that he held in his mouth, and Kurt's breathing became ragged. "_Blaine_..." Kurt couldn't help his hips canting down to meet Blaine's and _-wow,_ okay that was... yeah.

The sensation made Blaine throw his head back against the pillow, detaching his mouth of Kurt involuntarily. "_Kurt_."

"I-" Kurt couldn't finish the sentence, the feeling of Blaine's hard length against his, even through underwear was just too much to handle. They rocked together, Blaine draped his arms across Kurt's back and pulled him flush against him.

Blaine nodded, "I know..." He whispered into the air next to Kurt's ear. _"God_." He added, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt let out a shaky breath into Blaine's shoulder, their underwear-clad erections still creating the most bittersweet of friction. "Mmm." He mewled. The sound sent vibrations through Blaine's body and gave him goosebumps. Kurt kissed his way back to Blaine's mouth, licking his way in.

"You're-" His breathing was labored between kisses, "_amazing_, Kurt."

"I know." He smirked, sitting up, slowing their movements a bit. "But I can be_more_ amazing." His eyes were lit with desire and Blaine's jaw slackened at the sight.

Kurt's hair was a bit mussed from Blaine's hands running through it, and his lips were red and plump from overuse. It was obscene in the most captivating and beautiful way.

"Wanna see how?" The mischief on Kurt's features aroused Blaine all the more and all he could do was pathetically nod.

He watched his world collapse around him as Kurt's soft fingertips reached the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

He groaned instinctively as long fingers slipped under the fabric and pulled the garment down his body. Helping with the removal by kicking them off onto the floor, Blaine suddenly felt completely exposed and utterly turned on.

Kurt wasn't looking there though, he was looking into Blaine's eyes. "I love you."

The sincerity made Blaine's chest heavy and his eyes stung and would it be completely ridiculous to cry before the act has even _started?_

_"_I love you too." His voice cracked and he just _felt_ so intensely and Kurt was removing his own briefs and getting back onto the bed, hovering over Blaine and he finally felt like... "It's perfect."


End file.
